Chaîne de compétences
Créée une chaine de compétence En cour Les différentes chaines de compétences Il y a 14 Chaines de compétences répartis en 3 niveau Chaque Chaines est associé à un ou plusieurs élements Niveau 1 - un seul élément Niveau 2 - Deux éléments Niveau 3 - quatre elements Attributs Niveau 1 * n **Associés avec l'élément Lumière and piercing damage. * **Associés avec l'élément Feu and heat-based damage. * **Associés avec l'élément Foudre and blunt damage. * **Associés avec l'élément Vent * **Associés avec l'élément Ténèbres and darkness damage. * **Associés avec l'élément Terre and slashing damage. * **Associés avec l'élément Eau * **Associés avec l'élément Glace Attributs Niveau 2 * **Associés avec l'éléments Lumiére et Feu. * **Associés avec l'éléments Foudre et Vent. * **Associés avec l'éléments Ténèbres et Terre. * **Associés avec l'éléments Eau et Glace. Attributs Niveau 3 * **Associés avec l'éléments Lumière, Feu, Foudre et Vent. * **Associés avec l'éléments Ténèbres, Terre, Eau et Glace. Forming Skillchains Skillchains are formed by hitting a target with a correct sequence of Weapon Skill Attributes. The specific sequence required varies between the various Skillchains. Not all sequences produce a Skillchain. Level 1 Skillchains A Level 1 Skillchain can do up to 50% of the damage of the closing Weapon Skill, depending on the target's Resistance to the Skillchain element. Level 1 Skillchains are comprised of a single element and correspond to the Level 1 Weapon Skill Attributes. Each Skillchain is the same as the closing Weapon Skill Attribute that is used to form the Skillchain. For example, hitting a target resonating with the Compression attribute, with a Weapon Skill possessing the Transfixion attribute, will produce a Transfixion skillchain, which is aligned to the element Light. ---- Level 2 Skill Chains A Level 2 Skillchain can do up to 60% of the damage of the closing Weapon Skill, depending on the target's Resistance to the Skillchain elements. Level 2 Skillchains are comprised of two elements and correspond to the Level 2 Weapon Skill Attributes. The Skillchain is not necessarily the same as the closing Weapon Skill Attribute that is used to form the Skillchain. Level 2 Skillchains can be formed by a combination of Level 1 Weapon Skill Attributes or a combination of Level 2 Weapon Skill Attributes. Primarily they are formed using the Lv.1 attributes since these are available at much lower levels than the Lv.2 attributes. For example, hitting a target resonating with the Transfixion attribute, with a Weapon Skill possessing the Scission attribute, will produce a Distortion Skillchain, which is aligned to the elements Water and Ice. ---- Level 3 Skill Chains A Level 3 Skillchain can do up to 100% of the damage of the closing Weapon Skill, depending on the target's Resistance to the Skillchain elements. Level 3 Skillchains are comprised of four elements and correspond to Level 3 Weapon Skill Attributes. Level 3 Skillchains are formed from Level 2 and Level 3 Weapon Skill Attributes. Because of these requirements, they can only be performed by high-level characters. Lv.3 attributes are exclusive to Weapon Skills found only on Relic Weapons. This rarity means that Lv.3 Skillchains are typically produced using Lv.2 attributes. Unlike Level 2 and Level 1 Skillchains, Level 3 Skillchains do not require the Weapon Skill Attributes to be combined in a specific order. This leads to additional flexibility when creating Lv.3 Skillchains and makes it easier to ensure a hard-hitting job closes the chain for maximum potential damage. For example, hitting a target resonating with the Fusion attribute, with a Weapon Skill possessing the Fragmentation attribute, will produce a Light Skillchain, which is aligned to the elements Light, Fire, Lightning and Wind. ---- Linked Skillchains A Skillchain in its simplest form comprises of two Weapon Skills performed one after the other to generate the required Skillchain. The first Weapon Skill causes the target to resonate with the attributes of the Weapon Skill. The second Weapon Skill's attributes interact with the ones resonating on the target to produce the Skillchain. Beyond this basic concept, the idea of Weapon Skill attributes can be applied to the Skillchain itself. Each Skillchain causes the target to resonate with the same attributes as the Skillchain. This means that a third Weapon Skill can follow the initial two, acting on the Skillchain they produced. For example, a Monk can use Spinning Attack to make the target resonate with Liquefaction and Impaction. A second Monk follows this attack with Howling Fist, creating a Fusion Skillchain. A Dark Knight then continues this by using Spinning Slash to create a Light Skillchain. Linking Skillchains increases their potential damage. The damage potential is based off the closing Weapon Skill. Damage increases with the number of Skillchains performed in succession as follows: All Weapon Skill Attributes can be used to create a Skillchain except Level 3 attributes from a Relic Weapons Weapon Skill (e.g. Scourge). These powerful Weapon Skills may be used to create a Level 3 Skillchain by immediately following a Level 3 Weapon Skill attribute (either from a Lv.2 created Skillchain or another Relic Weapon), however no further Skillchain may be created from the subsequent Skillchain. List of Weapon Skills and Abilities With Weapon Skill Attributes ''You can find this same information in a different layout on the Weapon Skill Elemental Attributes page. You will notice that many weapon skills have 2 or more attributes associated with them. The attributes are listed by priority using "A," "B," or "C" notation, where "A" is the highest and "C" is the lowest. If a situation arises where a Skillchain can be formed using both "A" and "B" attributes, a Skillchain will be formed using the "A" attribute. The attribute with highest priority is always chosen when multiple Skillchain possibilities are presented. If "C" is not listed on the table that means there is no "C" attribute. ;Blood Pacts: The level listed for the Blood Pacts is not the same as the levels for Weapon Skills. It is the level that the Summoner job needs to be in order to use the Blood Pact. So if the level listed is 21, that means the summoner needs to be level 21 in order to use that ability. ;Blue Magic: In order to make a Skillchain using Blue Magic, the Chain Affinity ability must be used. ;Automatons: The Weapon Skills an automaton can use is dependent on the frame it is using. An automaton equipped with the Harlequin Frame or the Stormwaker Frame can only use Slapstick, Knockout and Magic Mortar. An automaton equipped with the Valoredge Frame can only use Chimera Ripper, String Clipper, Cannibal Blade and Bone Crusher. An automaton equipped with the Sharpshot Frame can only use Arcuballista, Daze and Armor Piercer. ;Dancing: In order to make a Skillchain using the Job Ability Wild Flourish you must have 2 Finishing Moves available and enough TP to do a WS. Axe | G. Axe | Archery | Club | Dagger | Hand-to-Hand | Katana | G. Katana | Marksmanship Polearm | Scythe | Staff | Sword | G. Sword | Blue Magic | Automatons | Bloodpacts Legend: Detonation Impaction Induration Liquefaction Reverberation Scission Transfixion Compression Fusion Fragmentation Distortion Gravitation Light Darkness ; Axe ; Great Axe ; Archery ; Club ; Dagger ; Hand-to-Hand ; Katana ; Great Katana ; Marksmanship ; Polearm ; Scythe ; Staff ; Sword ; Great Sword ---- ; Blood Pacts ; Automatons ; Blue Magic Using a Skillchain Chart With the exception of Level 3 Skillchains, there is no obvious pattern to the network of attributes that are "compatible" and form Level 1 or Level 2 Skillchains. When presented with a party using various weapons, it is often easiest to examine a Skillchain Chart to determine which Skillchains are available to use. A Skillchain Chart presents Skillchains as a map of which Weapon Skills lead to which effect. By examining the available Weapon Skills and plotting a route across the map, Skillchains can be easily created and linked together. Say there are two, one-handed sword wielders, and they both have Fast Blade and Burning Blade. Now find the Weapon Skill on the Skillchain Chart. Burning Blade is in the Fire section; and Fast Blade is in the Earth section. There is one arrow connecting them. Notice that the arrow is double ended. This means that you can start in the Earth section and go to the Fire section, or you may start in the Fire section and go to the Earth section. Both ways will result in a Skillchain. If you start in Fire section and go to Earth you get an Earth Scission Skillchain. Going the other way (Earth first followed by Fire) you get a Fire Liquefaction Skillchain. You will notice that many weapon skills have 2 or more attributes associated with them. The attributes are listed by priority using "A," "B," or "C" notation, where "A" is the highest and "C" is the lowest. If a situation arises where a Skillchain can be formed using both "A" and "B" attributes, a Skillchain will be formed using the "A" attribute. The attribute with highest priority is always chosen when multiple Skillchain possibilities are presented. See Also * Magic Burst * Role of the Elements * Skillchain Effects * Blue Renkei * Cosmic Elucidation * Weapon Skill Points * Skillchain Guide by Elfi Wolfe * Skillchain/Archive (Older version with text rather than symbols) Links * Psymias updated version of the WSE Chart (includes mythic WSs) * Aden's Renkei Chart * AlexisLucia's Skillchain Calculator * Revelin's FFXI Calculator * Valkurm Skill Chain Chart * Rubenator's Skillchain Chart Category:Guides Category:Featured Articles